starlafandomcom-20200214-history
List of songs
The following is a list of songs in Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders. Many of them were also re-used in Avalon: Web of Magic. Opening theme song Jump in the ring When destiny calls Together as friends We'll get through it all Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders The sun and the moon Will show us the way With love in your heart Come join us today Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders Jewel Power We got Jewel Power Our circle is growing We're ready and strong Together as one, That's where we belong Feel the magic of the Jewel Riders Jewel Power Jewel Power Jewel Power Whoa! Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders File:"Princesse Starla et les Joyaux Magiques" - Générique (HQ Audio) File:Princess Starla & the Jewel Riders - Intro - German File:Abertura Starla e as Jóias encantadas (Portugal) - 720p File:Gwenevere and the jewel riders Korea Ver. opening.|Korean opening "Circle of Friends" Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along Come and sing our song Gather 'round together we'll grow strong In a world of magic We all need someone to count on (Everybody) Let's build a circle of friends We'll pledge our love to the end Just tell the world A new day is coming Nothing will keep us apart There's no beginning or end One by one (One by one) We'll build a circle of friends (We'll build a circle) Whoa! Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle Come along and join in the circle "The Clam Dance" (to be transcribed) "Down on Heartland Farm" (unused) Though you're far from home You're free from harm You need not fear We're by your side When the sky seems wide So let the sun shine bright On Heartland Farm My animal home On Heartland Farm My animal home This world is so big and wild Welcome to where animals are playing With the birds and dogs And the pigs and goats On Heartland Farm Your animal home On Heartland Farm Your animal home It's a great big world If it gets you down Dream of this place with me And you'll always be Safe from harm With the bears and cats and the sheep and bats Come little Kit, don't be shy Just join right in See how easy it is to make new friends "Fashion Fever" (to be transcribed) "Feel the Magic" There’s magic in the air Love is everywhere All our friends are gathered round To celebrate the fair Come and join the fun Dancing under the sun Let’s wave our hands to all our fans The party’s just begun Feel the magic Can you feel it Feel the magic Can you feel it Feel the magic Everyone can’t help but sing along I looked up to the sky And much to my surprise Things are changing everywhere Right before my eyes The sun goes round the moon The flowers are in bloom You gotta follow every dream Cause your time is coming soon Feel the magic Can you feel it Feel the magic Can you feel it Feel the magic Everyone can’t help but sing along Feel the magic "Friend in You" I've got it made I know someone really loves me Someone who won't turn me away I'm not afraid With the strength of us together Nothing's going to stand in our way Till the end, we'll defend And protect you from the rain From the evil that remains And I know you'll be there Because I've found a friend in you I know with time We'll get closer every minute Know each other's secrets so well We'll touch the sky And we'll find a new tomorrow Rediscover dreams in ourselves You'll be taking care of me I'll be taking care of you, After all we've been through, I know that I've found a friend in you "Heartland Farm" Sho-be-do-be-do, Sho-do-sho-do-be, Sho-be-do-be-do, Sho-do-sho-do be, Sho-sho-sho-sho, Oh baby Heartland Farm is where I’ll be, If you feel sad or lonely, Heartland Farm we’re havin’ fun, Makin’ friends under the sun, Oooh… Oh, Heartland Farm… Hearland Farm… Sho-be-do-be-do, Sho-do-sho-do-be, Sho-be-do-be-do, Sho-do-sho-do-be, Sho-sho-sho-sho, Oh baby Heartland Farm is where I’ll go, Feels just like my second home, Heartland Farm you gotta see, The place you go to laugh and sing, Oooh… Oh… Heartland Farm… Heartland Farm… Yeah, Heartland Farm we’re havin’ fun, Now the party’s just begun, Whoaa, whoaa, whoaa, oh, oh, oh, Sho-sho-sho-sho! "Nothing Like a Friend" (to be transcribed) "The Spirit of Avalon" I know when it hurts It’s hard to keep the spirit alive And I know with your heart With the sun and the moon we’ll survive So don’t let nothing stand on your ground Don’t let anything get you down We got the spirit We’re going to make it I know we can I know the magic’s on our side We got the power in the darkest hour So don’t give up the spirit of Avalon Don’t wait for the sign It’s one magic moment in time And you’ll see through the haze One thousand lights will show you the way Just one chance for us all to stand together One hope that it’s going to last forever We got the spirit We’re going to make it I know we can I know the magic’s on our side We got the power in the darkest hour So don’t give up the spirit of Avalon "There's a Bit of Magic in Everything" (to be transcribed) "Til the End of the Time" (to be transcribed) French "Au pays joyeux" "Mon ami pour la vie" "Le cercle magique" "Pour la fin des temps" "La danse des palourdes" "T'as le look" "Le secret d'avalon" "Rien ne vaut un copain" "Tout est magique" Italian Category:Lists